Dust in the Wind
by kirarakitty
Summary: In a place where everyone lives in fear of outsiders, a land where dust rules all, there are gypies who wander.
1. Dusty Trails

Okay this is another of my sad attempts to write a fanfiction so this is what's happening. I got this idea from listening to a song but then as I was listening to some other songs I thought that was another way to improve the thought. So this is based on several songs that pretty much no one has ever heard before. So this is my shot at writing again.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned InuYasha would I bother to post my ideas here first? I didn't think so.

Setting In the world where the land is dry and sandy, where dust rules all, and towns are isolated, there are people who wander around. They are known as the gypsies.

InuYasha stared at the path as the dust blew, the tracks that were left behind by the wagon could no longer be seen. Every trace of her being there was gone, if someone came by they wouldn't have know that she set foot there. Yet he knew, she would always be here.

He turned away and walked back into the house. As he entered everything was just as it has always been, just as she told him what would happen when she came. Solemnly he walked over to his bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling in frustration. She had warned him, but he wouldn't believe her, now it was too late. As he sighed he turned to his side and stared at the flames in the fireplace. They danced back and forth, putting him into a trance and within that trance he fell asleep.

. Three Years Later .

InuYasha worked at a bar, at this time of day it was pretty empty, the only people around were the local regulars and he sighed. Work now a day was getting pretty boring, having the same people come and go. It seemed all of them had the same sob story. InuYasha sighed again as he started to clean the glasses that were starting to pile up.

Just then the door opened and in walked a woman. She was covered in a long brown cloak with the hood up. Around her neck was a mahogany scarf that she kept up to her noise. She looked around the place in mild interest and then headed over to the bar. She sat lightly sat on the stool lightly and folded her arms on the counter. InuYasha had never seen this woman before but he didn't care too much. By her appearance she was either married or old. But doing his job he walked over to her.

"What can I get you?" He looked at her eyes but she kept them turned down as well as her voice.

"I'll have a glass of water with a straw." He raised his eyebrow but nodded and filled the glass he was cleaning and stuck a straw in it. He was about to turn around when her soft voice caught his attention to his sensitive ears clearly perched on top of his head.

"So stranger, it looks like you got a story to tell. Care to share it?" She held the straw and swirled it around making the ice click.

"Feh, it's nothing that would interest you." He tried to brush it off but he saw her grip tighten on the straw as she glared up at him for a brief moment. But just as fast as she looked up at him she looked away. There was something there, something that was begging him to tell. He knew those eyes, yet he couldn't remember them, as if he wasn't suppose to. The eyes were a misty brown, they held something familiar and yet they were completely different. It was hard to tell though in the candlelight as it flickered.

"You sure? You must hear a lot of stories but how often do you get to tell one of your own?" Her voice stayed soft yet it held its grasp, making a point.

"Alright, alright then, I got one but mind you it's a long one." She nodded approvingly and he went on. "It all happened three years ago…."

. Three Years Earlier .

InuYasha was sixteen years old and was at the edge of the town drawing water from the well. He wiped his brow and adjusted his oversized hat (so his ears could fit) cursing the hot desert weather that never cooled down. He looked out at the endless sands and saw a cloud of dust. He was about to make a run for it to escape the upcoming sandstorm when he realized that the fast approaching cloud of dust was a wagon. InuYasha stood there waiting to see who in the world it could be. No one that he knew of had left the town, so it had to be an outsider. He swinted his eyes in frustration, trying to make out the driver. He saw that they were in a panic. The driver was a woman in her mid years and next to her was an old man who still had a lot of kick in him. InuYasha knew who these people were; they were gypsies. His instincts told him to run but his legs wouldn't listen and when they were about to it was too late. The wagon had pulled up to him and he started to chock on the dust that was flying every which way. He could hear the lady's voice coughing on the dust as she spoke,

"Please, help us out. We have someone here who needs immediate medical attention of else she'll die!" InuYasha knew what would happen if he brought outsiders into the village, especially gypsies but he had no choice. The dust was starting to settle and he saw their clothes were bloody and tattered.

"Follow me, I'll take you to our healer." The woman nodded as InuYasha started off in a run. As he did he noticed all the towns people staring at him. InuYasha knew that he would regret this later by the hands of the town's men. He turned away from their looks and hurried a little faster to Kaede's house. She was ancient, as long as anyone could remember she was there but no one complained because she could work wonders on any wound. The wagon's wheels squeaked behind him as he reached the house. InuYasha jumped the steps and opened the door.

"Kaede! Come here and help!" InuYasha yelled into the house.

"I am coming InuYasha. What is the matter this time?" She came slowly down the stairs with her hands behind her back.

"There are some outsiders here who want you to help them. They have someone who's injured and is on the verge of dying."

"I see, show me the way." She reached the bottom of the stairs as InuYasha turned around to point to the wagon. The people had moved to the back to get the person who they were talking about out.

They weren't kidding about how bad she was either. All over the place there was blood and InuYasha could see dirt and multiple gashes covering her. As the adults rushed the person into the house InuYasha decided it was time to go back and finish getting his water. As he turned away he heard a voice calling to him. InuYasha had never turned around and waited for anyone before, he knew that it led to nothing good. Usually it was someone who was going to insult him, or throw something at him. Yet he turned, he never knew why but he turned around at this voice, it yielded him. He saw a girl jump out of the back of the wagon, her light green skirt and white blouse where stained with blood but she didn't seem to mind or notice it at all. She ran over to him, her bracelets jingling, and stopped. She placed he hands behind her back and looked up at his face with big brown eyes that seemed to laugh at the world. He looked at her and felt something in him but he wasn't sure what it was. They just stared at each other for a bit when InuYasha felt his checks creep over with a blush.

"Well what is it? Spit it out." She was blushing too and looked to the side to regain her composer.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us out. We are usually turned away at first sight."

"It was nothing." InuYasha answer quickly and turned away. He started walking away quickly but he heard her jingle behind him. He turned around to see that girl was still following him.

"Why are you following me?" He stopped walking and turned around folding his arms in his shirt. Her response was to tilt her head sideways and look at him curiously.

"I don't know. There's something about you that intrigues me." She put her hand to her chin to figure out what it was. InuYasha was shocked at this and starting backing up slowly.

"Well stop that and leave me alone." He said as he turned around and ran away as quickly as he could. He left the girl standing there taken back at his sudden departure. When he figure he got away from her he slowed down to a walk and headed to the well.

As he approached it he saw a figure on the lip of the well. This puzzled him and as he got closer the shape took on a figure of a woman. Then the scent hit him, it was her. She had beaten him to the well. He stopped short from the well and gazed at her. Her eyes were closed as she keep her head tilted up to the sky. The wind blew her hair back as her large hoop earrings clicked against her necklace and a smile played its way across her lips. InuYasha knew that he was staring but he couldn't stop and didn't know to say so he babbled the first thought that popped in his head.

"Why, I mean how did you get here?" He mentally hit himself for saying that but then again he could have asked her why was so good looking? Yes that question would have been much worse. She opened her eyes as she tilted her head to look at him, her smile not leaving her lips.

"I have a really good memory and I can remember how to get back to places that I've been to before easily." She stood up and turned her body to him.

"I think I figured out why you interest me so much." She said slowly walking to him. She placed one foot directly in front of the other.

" It's not because of your hat that is the strangest hat I have ever seen, or your hair being the most amazing color ever, it's your eyes. Not because of their color but because of what they hold. They're harsh and cold. As if you were betrayed and hurt before and know you can't ever trust anyone again. That of anyone ever messes with you they would be in trouble. It's clear that you're dangerous." She was inches away from his face but she never looked away from his eyes. Her voice kept its child like tone.

"Oh yeah? If you know I'm so dangerous then why aren't you running away from me?"

"Because that's all you are on the outside. On the inside you're a person who would protect anything you hold dear to your life above all else, even your life. But you don't know what happened to that layer now do you? You had buried deep down in your soul years ago and think that it could never be brought back. But I know that one day you'll find someone who'll make you happy and she'll be the luckiest person alive."

InuYasha was completely stunned. How in the world could she know so much about him if she had only just met him?

"But you know what's the one thing I can't do?" She asked, her eyes starting to laugh again.

"What's that?" InuYasha asked in a hush whisper.

"Guess names." She said in the same hush whisper that he use. They still continued to look at each other when the silence was broken by a young boy shouting.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?" She broke the staring contest by looking off into the direction the voice came from.

"That's me. I guess I should be going." She turned to walk away but stop and stared at InuYasha's eyes. When her name was called again she broke free and ran off.

InuYasha could do nothing else as he stared after her. When he could no longer see her he snapped back to reality and walked over to the well.

'Feh stupid girl. What was I thinking?' He thought as he retrieved his water.

The day went on and InuYasha entered his house later that afternoon. He kicked open the door in frustration. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. When he went to the market to get food he past a stand of flowers that smelled like her, when he looked down at his bucket of water he thought of her sitting on the edge of the well. Even when he was walking home and heard the old people talking about how they could still find their way around pretty good still. InuYasha sulked as he made his dinner.

After he ate he decided that he would go to the scared tree. No one in the town went by it anymore. The tree had been there since anyone can remember, in fact it was the reason that there was a town to begin with. But right behind the tree what an old battlefield. There was where thousands of demons and evil humans battled for the scared jewel. They were all after it, corrupted at the idea of its power. But none of them were able to succeed. They had all lost their lives in the process. It is said that the tree there acts as a barrier to keep out the evil sprits from attacking the town. But anyone who ventured beyond that point had their soul taken and had never returned. InuYasha had never thought that his soul would be taken but still he always stayed in the tree, never on the other side of it. The tree was truly amazing though, whenever InuYasha was by it he felt calm and could collect his thoughts easily.

InuYasha reached the tree and hopped up onto its high branches. From there he could see the whole town and all the people going about their daily work. As he did he saw Kagome in the market. She was buying food for what looked like all the people in her band (of gypsies). InuYasha couldn't help but stare at her and was lost completely in his own little world.

Meanwhile Miroku snuck up to the tree and threw a rock at InuYasha, normally he would catch it and toss it back at him but today was a little different. This time it hit him square in the head and knocked off the branch causing him to tumble down and land on his head. Miroku had never been able to hit him and when he landed he busted out laughing. InuYasha grumbled as he got up fixing his hat and dusting off his clothes.

"What do you want monk?" He asked as his so called 'friend' laughed at him instead of asking if he was all right. Miroku stopped laughing as he whipped his eye.

"I'm sorry InuYasha, truly I am, it's just that never happened before and I found it so funny." InuYasha glared at him obviously not amused. Miroku saw the look he gave him and cleared his throat.

"So is what I heard true? Did you really bring outsiders?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I did." InuYasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"But why did you do it? You know how this town feels about outsiders, especially if they're gypsies." He whispered the last part.

"I know but what was I suppose to do, they had an injured girl and if she didn't get help right away she was going to die."

"Are you sure about that?"

"She was covered in blood and smelled of death." InuYasha tapped his nose as to emphasize his point. Miroku tilted his head down and put his hand to his chin in thought and then his head popped up. In his eyes there was a twinkle that told InuYasha that he was up to no good.

"A girl you say? So InuYasha, how did she look?"

"Like she was dying and covered from head to toe in her own blood." InuYasha spoke in a flat tone and crossed his arms inside his sleeves.

"Well then, I think we should be good natured people and see how she is doing on behalf of the town." He had his hand held up and his voice official sounding with his eyes close (you know what I mean, he does it whenever there is a pretty girl around).

"You can go monk but I'm telling you that there is no way I am going there." InuYasha wasn't thinking about the girl in critical condition, but about Kagome, there was no doubt in his mind that she was there.

"What? You mean you don't want the people that you, mind you, you of all people, helped out to thank you. They could have a nice reward for you." Miroku nudged him with his arm.

"No way Miroku, and besides they're gypsies, they don't have anything."

"Well there is no way I am going alone so lets go." Miroku said finalizing it by grabbing InuYasha's arm and dragging him to Kaede's house.

"Miroku!" InuYasha protested but nothing worked. As they reached the house InuYasha was able to smell Kagome's scent. He groaned but his complaints went unnoticed.

"Here we go, let's see just how these gypsies are doing." Miroku said, the glint never leaving his eyes. InuYasha rolled his own eyes and could hear voices inside Kaede's house. There was no mistaking it. Kagome was in that house and here he was on the porch waiting to go inside. He could only image what was going to happen next.

Well how did you like it? Was it good for a first chapter? I tried to make sure I wrote town instead of village but if I missed one let me know. I also tried to proof read it but I am the worst person to do that but I tried. Okay so review and let me know what you think of my fanfic, until then bye. -


	2. Pitted Hate

There was one reviewed the last chapter and I did give up hope, but you know maybe I just need to offer a bit more so here I am with another chapter. Please if you do read it and if you thought it was okay, or you hated every bit, so much that you couldn't even finish it, please let me know. Okay enough said, now my disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha there is no way I would be begging for reviews now would I?

Miroku brought his fist up as if in slow motion and rapped his knuckles on the hard wood door a few times. InuYasha was wringing his hands as he rocked on the balls of his feet. When no one came to the door right away InuYasha made to turn around.

"Well it looks like no one's home, too bad for you. Hey maybe next time!" But Miroku knew that something was up, he didn't know what was wrong with him, sure InuYasha wasn't trusting of people but he never wanted to run away like this before. Miroku grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to go in and let them thank you properly." But InuYasha was still acting like a little child who didn't want to go to see his grandma. He squirmed and twisted to get out of the monks' grasp. As they continued to argue with each other the door opened reviling the old man who's hair was neatly tied back and his mustache going in the same direction. He only opened the door enough to show half of his face and then enough to show his head. His small beady eyes peered at the two as they were going to try to stab him in the back and steal whatever he had.

"What do you two want? We are trying to prepare a meal for the lovely woman who is letting us stay at her house and is helping our friend out." InuYasha stopped trying to run as he stared at the man.

"There is no way that you could be talking about Kaede. She is so old, it's just amazing that she can get out of bed without help."

"You watch yourself, you young wiper snappers have no respect for the elderly even after all they've done for you." He had opened the door all the way so he could get a good look at them. Miroku still stood there with a smug look on his face and InuYasha had hide behind Miroku again readjusting his hat out of habit.

"There is no need to get upset, we are only here to see how your friends is doing."

"Are you going to try to force your religion on us monk, I can tell, you are here to tell us the errors of the way of the gypsy!" The old man had a harsh look on his face as he yelled to Miroku who's facade never faded.

"I assure you sir that I have no desire to do that, only to see the well being of the people staying in this house."

"Gramps, what are you doing?" A silky voice asked from the top of the stairs and all in unison, like flies to honey, turned to see Kagome at the top of the stairs. She was no longer dressed in the blooded stained clothes that clad her earlier, but now she was in a earth brown skirt that was simple and flew down her legs, stopping at her ankles that had three gold anklets on the left. Her hair was now flat and free of the dust that it had earlier, it was much shinier and from under it two huge gold hoop earrings poked out. Her blouse was a simple white one with oversized sleeves and over her shoulders she wore a deep forest green shawl that had fringes dangling down. She stood sideways and glanced at them all. Her eyes were looking more mysterious as if asking what was going on. It seemed she never need to speak in order for anyone to tell what mood was going through her, it all flashed in her eyes. As she brushed over them with her eyes she saw InuYasha behind InuYasha and locked eyes with him. She didn't change the look in her eyes but she slowly started to descend the stairs, as if one wrong step would cause her to fall through into an unknown abyss. Yet she never looked down she only spoke to InuYasha's eyes.

"What brings you here? Surly there are more important things then spend your time here." She spoke with her words carefully, almost sounding fearful, as if when she reached the bottom of the stairs they would stuff her in a bag, take her somewhere and kill her.

All InuYasha could do was meet her gaze, it was as if she had put a spell on him, as if he were to break the gaze he would be meet with mass amounts of pain.

Meanwhile Miroku's eyes danced and sparkled, there was no telling what was going through his head, but then again, it was best not to know.

Kagome walked slowly down the stairs, placing her foot down lightly as if she were to take any other kind of step she would fall into an unknown abyss.

"We have come to see how your friend is fairing, we only have her well being in mind." Miroku said in the same lacy voice that he used when flirting with the town girls. That monk was completely hopeless, he would die alone if he couldn't stick to one girl.

"Oh, well she is sleeping at the moment. She needs to regain as much strength as she can while she sleeps. Her recover will be a long and hard one." At the last step she hopped off and stepped next to the old man.

"Gramps why don't you go help mom and Sota finish up with dinner?"

He was about to open his mouth in protest but Kagome lightly placed her hand on his shoulder and the older man just nodded in response. He looked at the two standing in the doorway and gave them a glare that dared them to try anything. Then he turned and left leaving them alone.

"Sorry about that, Gramps doesn't trust anyone that's not a gypsy, he thinks that everyone else is trying to convert us or something."

"It's not a problem at all miss…" Miroku asked trying to recover her gaze from his friend cowering behind him.

"My name is Kagome, please use it freely. I don't like the miss, it's formal and I find that I shouldn't have to be formal with the earth and all that lives on it." She then gave something, only something gypsies would do, it was a like a bow, but this was showing equality, not ranking. She placed one foot far in front of the other and pulled her skirt out to the right and forward. She bent her knees as well as her torso, touching the end of her earthy skirt to her forehead as her other arm went to her hip. As she stood up she let the skirt drop and slide her front foot across next to the other causing her to take a step back.

"Kagome, what a lovely name, it fits you perfectly. My name is Miroku, I am a monk in training that learns, as well as respects the ways of others. This here is my friend InuYasha…" Kagome had turned her look from Miroku to InuYasha. The way her faced changed so quickly at the sound of his name almost frightened InuYasha. Her eyes narrowed, and her head tilted downwards. The suddenness was enough to make even Miroku stop talking and stare questionably at her.

"Yes, I have meet your friend before, please if you would just follow me I'll take you to our friend, but please do remember that she is asleep and you will need to be extra quiet." She turned around and ran up the stairs silently and quickly. Her hair and clothes swished behind her and the anklets softly chimed together.

Miroku threw a look over his shoulder at InuYasha who in turn shrugged at Miroku. He had no idea why she had changed her reaction so quickly. If Kagome wasn't under InuYasha's skin before she was now, what in the world would cause her to be hateful towards him if he hadn't done anything? Miroku returned his gesture and followed Kagome up the stairs, trying to match the soft pitter-patter she had used while rushing up. InuYasha followed the monk after softly closing the door to block out the day's sunrays that were starting to sink.

At the top of the stairs Kagome was leaning against the wall as if for support, and when she saw that the monk and InuYasha had caught up with her she stood straight. Kagome nodded her head and turned her back walking to one of the doors that lined the hallway. She slowly touched the handle as if she was afraid to be electrocuted, but when her fingers touched the sliver she grasped it firmly but turned it gently. She opened the door so softly that it didn't even squeak in protest and InuYasha was well aware that these doors creaked all the time due to the warm and suddenly cold weather.

When the door open Kagome stood back to let the two following her in. As InuYasha passed her he felt her hostility, that she all of the sudden hated him just because she found out his name. He stopped to steal a look at her as she watched Miroku enter the room, now it was as if she was avoiding his eyes. InuYasha paused in the doorway and while he looked away he wondered. It's not like his name was a bad name or anything, it was just a name like Lynn or Roy, or what ever- to him a name was just something that you were called by, so why was she making such a big deal out of it?

Upon entering the room it was dark, the only light that entered the room was the few rays that were able to enter through the thick deep red curtains. The few strands of the weak light fell upon the girl lying on the bed. Miroku walked up to her to examine her body a bit closer but he kept his distance. InuYasha raised an eyebrow on that seeing how he normally didn't have morals when it came to pretty girls. Now it was as if he was too afraid to get any closer to her, and from what InuYasha could tell, this girl wasn't ugly, even though she was in pretty bad shape.

Her chest rose slowly and fell drastically, it seemed that it pained her to just draw a breath. InuYasha stepped out of the doorway and into the room, he put his sleeve up to cover his nose, the smell of blood was caked every where. Even though he knew that it was cleaned up that didn't mean that the smell wasn't there. It was obvious that the reason it stunk so badly was because the windows were tightly shut and the dried blood that covered the girls' body. Her face was calm one moment and the next it was twisted and distorted in pain. As the wave passed her face calmed once more but this time the beads of sweat laced her face.

InuYasha continued to look at the surroundings, he wasn't one to enjoy others pain, well… at least not anymore. There were bottles of half-filled medicine bottles stacked up on a side table dresser that was a dark worn down brown from continuous use. Scattered throughout the room there were candelabrums filled with worn down candles, some almost to the point where the wick met its end. There were also a great number of bandages, both fresh, clean and crisp, as well as bloodied used ones soaking in a bowl of a foul smelling liquid.

InuYasha looked at Miroku and Miroku looked at him, they didn't want to say anything out of fear of waking the girl that laid in the bed in so much obvious pain. Miroku nodded his head and InuYasha his, it was almost as if the were sending each other telepathic waves and they had both agreed on something.

Kagome watched the two with mild interest, there were others things on her mind as she studied the backside of InuYasha, if this was him… well then she would have a lot to worry about. As the two looked at each other she tilted her head to the side, they seemed to know what each other was thinking seeing how they had nodded at the same time. Kagome watched as they turned around and headed back out of the door. She stood back and waited for them to pass, noticing that the monk had looked back and paused before moving once again. They headed down the stairs in a much solemn matter than the one they used walking up the stairs.

The only thing InuYasha wanted to do at that moment was to ripe the door open and run out of the house but when he looked at Kagome before turning the door handle leaving the house was forgotten. The look on her face confused him, it was as if she hated him, but only because she had to. It was as if she had a dark secret that was stopping her from liking him, and then it hit him, 'why should I care?' A voice in the back of his head asked. InuYasha never had a problem with people liking him or not, everyone he knew hated him just for being born. There weren't even half a hand full of people who liked him in the least. So now why was it bothering him that this girl didn't like him?

Miroku could see the tension between the two of them, ever since he introduced InuYasha properly he had seen the way she tensed and the light, breezy air in the house seemed to change to one of tension that couldn't have been cut with the strongest weapon, only words. Miroku knew that they would have to talk about it, but now was not the time, he could tell that it was getting dark and if he was not home by the time the sun set he would receive quite a bashing from Mushin, that is, if he wasn't drunk again.

Miroku came out of his thought and saw the stare down between InuYasha and Kagome, he needed to get out of here before he choked on the bad karma.

"Thank you very much for letting us see your friend Kagome, I'll be sure to visit you soon." He bowed his head and she once again did the bow of a gypsy, but this time it seemed to be more forced out of her normally good natured self, it was as if she had to keep herself from ripping InuYasha's throat out with her bare hands.

"Please do come again and visit at your will, it was lovely having you and I'm sure when the girl wakes up she will be glade to know that she is surrounded by such kind people."

"Are you telling me that you don't know the name of this girl that you have in your care?" Miroku asked his eyes widening a bit. Kagome shook her head and linked her fingers together in front of her.

"We do not, when we came across her she was unconscious, there was no one else left besides her."

"What do you mean." Miroku had tilted his head in wonder, but it was only slightly. InuYasha watched her hands when she lowered her face and her knuckles had gone white since she was wringing them so hard.

"There was a massacre, there was a whole band of gypsies, a very large and powerful group a that, and she was the only one that survived." Her voice was like the angle of her head, low and turned down. InuYasha could just barely make out that her lips were pressed tight and her eyebrow was twitching. She was having a hard time containing herself.

"I see…" Miroku was about to press on the subject, seeing how he was unable to read Kagome's body language but InuYasha stopped him. He placed his hand on Miroku's shoulder and when his friend looked back at him he shook his head no. Miroku raised an eyebrow but nodded in reply.

"We're leaving now, thanks for not kicking us out just because of who we are." InuYasha said loudly and open the door leaping out with a confused Miroku standing in the same place. He bowed again to Kagome and ran out of the house.

When Kagome heard InuYasha's words she had gasped. She had looked up to see what his eyes could tell her but they were gone before she knew it. She raced out on to the small porch but when she looked around all she could see was the small children rushing back into their houses as their mothers and fathers called them in. The sun was slowly fading and then, just as the two had suddenly left, as if following by example, so was the sun.

Well another chapter and I would like to thank my one review, I had to read it more than once to figure out that I wasn't dreaming.


	3. True Blood

OMG, the strangest thing happened, I updated and then people reviewed! It's such a mystery; I just don't get it. But because you guys love me so much, or at least my writing, I decided to give you another chapter instead of studying for my Spanish final, I'll just wing it. I mean it's in my blood so I'll do fine right? crickets . Um… just so you know I have no idea where this story is going, I know kind of what happens at the end but not really, so if you want to know what's with Kagome I don't have a clue. So here you go!

Miroku had run after InuYasha trying to see why he ran off so fast and why he spoke so rudely to Kagome before they left. Some thing had to be going on between them that InuYasha hadn't told him. He figured that it was something he said to her while they were there because she looked as if she was going to fling herself into his arms and kiss him when they first arrived. But then the next minute Miroku was sure she was going to grab a kitchen knife and stab InuYasha to death. He was beyond confused now, if only he could find InuYasha and clear all of this up.

As he ran around he looked high and low, literally. He was searching in the treetops, on roof tops, under tables, even under rocks. But he stopped that soon because no one was small or stupid enough to hide under a boulder, much less a rock.

The sun had already set and Miroku headed back to the temple, he was sure Mushin would be passed out drunk by now seeing how tomorrow was a day off from training the monks to be. He had no choice, he would just have to continue his search tomorrow.

InuYasha knew that he was no longer welcome to see Kagome anymore seeing how much she hated him for… he wasn't sure what. He had rushed straight home hoping that Miroku wouldn't come after him. He would have gone to the Sacred Tree but he knew that's where Miroku would have looked first. To his relief he never came as InuYasha laid in his bed. He stared at a spot on the ceiling, it was a dark red dot that was in the middle of the white ceiling. He always just chose to stare at it and collect his thoughts instead of painting over it.

"Kagome." InuYasha muttered to himself picturing her in his head. She seemed so kind and understanding, as if you could tell her you just killed a man and she would still give you a hug. But he was wrong, all that was said was his name and all she wanted to do was kill him right there and then with a large metal pipe. 'What did I ever do to deserve this?' InuYasha thought standing up and going over to his bucket of water. He took off his hat for the first time that day and stared at his reflection. Preached on top of his tresses of sliver hair were two ears that resembled that of a dog.

But he already knew why everyone hated him, it was obvious after all; it was his blood. The only reason he was still alive was because of the town elders. If they hadn't owe his father and mother their lives he would have been killed the moment they found out he was alive.

InuYasha growled in the back of his throat and splashed the surface of the water, making small waves that quickly ceased into ripples. He walked away from his reflection and chose to stare out the window instead.

The stars were sparkling in the fresh cooling air. The nights were always so cold here but you got use to it. He put his hand on the windowsill and let the nightly breeze play with his hair, while causing his ears to twitch seeing how they where free from the hot steamy containment of his hat, as well as cool him down from the day's harsh sun. No matter what he tried to think of it always ended up back to Kagome. She was all InuYasha could and wanted to think about.

"How could she treat me like that, just because I'm an out cast doesn't mean she has the right to treat me like that. Last time I checked so was she." He grunted and then slammed the window shut. He stomped over to his bed and laid down ready to sleep. As his head swarmed with thoughts and started to settle, like dirt thrown in a pond, his ear swiveled on his head as he heard sounds.

It was the villagers, and a lot of them. InuYasha stood up and grabbed his hat stuffing it on his head. He knew why they had come, and he knew that it wasn't going to be fun.

Stepping outside he closed the door behind him and stepped to the front of the lawn. He watched at the 'adults' of the town marched over to where he stood, carrying all sorts of things that were meant to hurt him.

"Look there he is!" One man from the crowd yelling in a raspy voice telling his age was old.

"Look at his face! He knows what he did and his smirking about it!" It was the voice of a woman with a large imagination.

If you did look at InuYasha's face you would see that he was emotionless, this was not a laughing matter and he wasn't in the mood for this either. Ever time something went wrong they blamed it on him, and almost over half the time it had nothing to do with him. But it didn't matter, his blood was always to blame, and even though he wanted to run, fight back, yell at the least, he had to stand there and take 'his' punishment.

"Your worthless, for demons and humans alike, you dare to bring outsiders, gypsies non the less, to our town!"

InuYasha said nothing, with his voice nor body. He only stood there staring into the eyes of the person speaking.

"You know that no one is allowed in this town except **normal** people!"

All of InuYasha's instincts screamed to him to run, get away, tell the stupid human off before he had enough of this useless talk but he knew better, that would only lead to more pain.

If one hand was laid on InuYasha he was within his rights to attack back, if they had damaged his property, he was within his rights to attack back. The town elders had established that many years ago, but that didn't mean the town's folk didn't beat him. They bent the rules to suit them so InuYasha would still suffer no matter what.

As the group yelled and complained about what he did they started to throw things, after all it wasn't them who were touching him, just the objects thrown at him. Some flung rocks at him, some were even sharpen to a point so that when it hit him it would cut through the skin. Others tossed rotten food at him such as tomatoes and cabbage; that should have been thrown out months ago. Then the few that held torches tossed it upon the ground, they knew that if it started somewhere else and then happened to reach the lawn it wouldn't be their fault, as long as they didn't throw it on the lawn nothing could be said or done on InuYasha's part.

InuYasha gritted his teeth as the sharp rocks hit his face, and blood trickled down the side of his cheek. When the ground started ablaze InuYasha feared that his house would be burned to the ground, but to his luck after the torches were thrown down they had left him.

That was a relief as he rushed inside and grabbed his bucket.

The fire hadn't reached the grass in the front lawn that would have made someone think the sun was raising from the light radiating off of the flames seeing how dry the grass was. Tossing what was left of the water on the flames they died so quickly that the ground smoked where it had turned charcoal black.

He stood there for a bit, the empty bucket in his hand and thin rivers of blood flowing from his face. He looked at the scorch marks on the ground and then to the sky.

"Why?" He asked under his breath as he asked the stars that continued to shine and wink at him.

"Why have you forsaken me?" But the only answer he got, as does anyone from the stars was a shimmer of their light.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as the few rays of light entered her room. It was one of the few times that she had slept in a bed and she savored every moment of it. She knew that she had to get up though so she groaned and pushed herself up and off the bed.

After using the bathroom she changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Today was a bit warmer so she decided to wear a strapped sea foam green top with a darker mesh long sleeved forest green shirt over it that she tied the ends into a knot at her waist. She wore a starched white shirt that she wore for the first time; it was a birthday gift from her brother that she had received last week. Sure it was about a month late but seeing how it was his first time sewing and he had to do it at odd hours so she wouldn't find out she forgave him, after all it did turn out quite nice. On her feet she wore a more faded white, compared to the skirt, sandals that crissed crossed across her feet up to the top of her ankles. Today she also decided not to wear any jewelry, except the necklace that her father gave her before he…

Kagome shook her head to ride herself of her thoughts as she stepped over to the small mirror that stood upon the dark dresser. She looked over her reflection with a slight smile gracing her lips. As the light hit and caused the gold border of the mirror to flash Kagome's smile turned into a frown. Gold, the way she treated InuYasha yesterday was uncalled for. She knew that if this was the InuYasha her father told her about she would have a lot on her plate, but then again there was a chance that it wasn't the one. She had over reacted to the news and felt guilt plaque her. Kagome nodded her head as she made her decision to go find InuYasha after breakfast and apologize to him. This comforted her as she turned on her heels leaving the room with a small smile falling upon her lips once again.

Kagome bounced down the stairs and held on to the banister. At the end she leaned on her heels as she leaned to her side causing her to slide into the next room. Everyone was already up and getting ready to sit down to the morning meal.

Kagome ate in silence and listened to her grandfather tell Kaede his tales that she had heard all her life. Every time his stories where told something got bigger, the stakes where higher, and the chances of him winning were slimmer. Kaede though didn't seem to mind too much but Kagome was sure she wasn't buying everything he told her. Kagome smiled to Sota and in turn he rolled his eyes going back to his food.

After one of his tales of how he defeated a most formidable female by escaping only by a small cave the size of a cooking pot, which Kagome remembered as her mom chasing him with a cooking pot and he got away hiding in the back of the wagon, Kagome's mom cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Kaede, but last night after night fall there was quite a lot of noise outside. As I went to go see what it was all I could make out was a large group of adults with torches mumbling things and heading to the edge of the town. If I might say so I would think they're intentions where hostile. " She seemed unsure but looked straight at Kaede and waited patiently for her reply.

"I see, then I must go and see if InuYasha is alright…" She put her hand to her chin and rubbed it in thought as she continued to explain to herself what this was all about.

Kagome's mom at the sound of the name InuYasha eyes grew larger as she let her eyes drift to Kagome who looked to her lap in order to avoid her questioning gaze. Lucky for her Kaede seemed to realize what she was doing and drew the attention back to herself.

"I'm sorry about that, you see InuYasha might be hurt, some nights the towns 'adults' as you put it beat him up for various things that for the most part he had no knowledge of it ever happening. So if what you say is true then they might have done so last night."

"But, what could he have possibly done yesterday? For the most part it seemed that he was staying out of trouble." Kagome's mom's face was full of concern.

"But you see this town doesn't take to kindly to anyone who isn't from here or related to anyone here. They want to stay very isolated and want nothing to do with the outside world. By bringing your band of gypsies to me he has broken the isolation and therefore they see that as grounds for punishment." Kaede was shaking her head after she had finished talking and stood up clearing her spot. Grandfather followed suit, also shaking his head, but he was doing it in pity. Kagome's eyes grew larger but smaller afterwards as she looked into her lap. She didn't know what they had done coming here.

"We are so sorry to impose and we will leave as soon as possible." Kagome's mom stood also and nodded her head to Kaede. But all she did was shake her head in reply.

"I have seen many things in my years and I do not care who or for that matter what you are. As long as you stay in this house while I'm still breathing then there is nothing to worry about." She was over by the sink starting to pile the dished as Grandfather retrieved the bit of water that was left from the day before.

"But why InuYasha of all people? Is it because he was the one who lead us here?" Sota asked looking a bit confused. But Kaede seemed like a bobble head as she continued shaking her head in the no pattern.

"Even if someone else had brought you to the town he would be blamed. Everything that goes wrong is taken out on him but he only takes it. If he were to defend himself there would be more trouble that it's worth. I treat him every time and for the most part it doesn't phase him, he continues on everyday."

"But why?" Kagome asked, she was feeling even guiltier.

"Because he's a half demon." Kaede replied as a gasp erupted from everyone's throat.

"I knew it, I knew it! There was something strange about that boy, I could tell that he was no good from the start." Grandfather said making a fist and hitting it on his open palm. All Kagome and her mom did was cover their mouths as Sota stared in awe.

"Really? That's so cool, what kind of powers does he have? Is that why he has gold eyes? What else does he have?"

"You better watch your back Sota, or else he'll tear you to bits in a matter of seconds." Grandfather waved his finger as if it would empathize his point.

"Now listen to me, InuYasha tries to hide his demonic powers so he can fit in as best as he can. So don't go around and asking him to do things like cut down a tree with just his bare hands and such. He is a fine boy a heart but he keeps it in as much as he can so he won't get hurt anymore than he already does." Kaede warned as Kagome's mom went over and started helping with the dishes.

Kagome stood and gave her plate to her mom as she kept her eyes faced down. She felt terrible, if he knew this was going to happen then why didn't he run away when they came near him like everyone else? But the small voice in the back of her head answered that for her; he's not like everyone else.

She went upstairs to check on the girl, she was in horrible condition and it was a miracle that she was alive at all. Kagome entered her room and tipped toed her way over to her. Upon reaching her she kneeled down and took the cloth off her forehead to damp it. The room was very stuffed up and Kagome wanted to air it out but Kaede said that she could get infections if bacteria had the chance to get in so they kept the room as suffocated as possible.

She let out a small sigh and looked at her face, which seemed to have calmed down for once. She had soft features and now that Kagome had the chance to look she was a pretty girl, and it seemed that she was only a few years older than she was. Her face also seemed to have gained a bit of color back but her dark brown hair and eyelashes stilled made her look as if she had long ago died. Her breath though is what gave her death like complexion some sort of life. It was shallow, her chest had filled slowly, and emptied in half the time.

Kagome saw before how badly she was hurt and the others that were around her where in such bad shape, the foul way the were slaughtered was enough to make her vomit. She stood up slowly and walked away but as she did she could have sworn she heard the girl call out a name.

"Naraku?" Kagome muttered under her breath repeating the word she could have sworn escaped from her lips. She had no clue as to why but the word chilled her to the bone, she shivered and she could have sworn the rays of light that fell into the room had flickered as if in fear. Kagome turned on her heal and left to go find InuYasha.

Well what a way to end it, sorry about the updating everyone, you see I had just gotten out of school and I want to go out and have some fun, that and I wasn't in a writing mood as well as stuck on ideas. So thanks so much for reading this story and thanks for the review your about to leave.


	4. Beginning of Hate

And here we go with another chapter of my story that is still coming up with no thought before hand. So as always I have nothing in my possession, you know except my laptop from 1993, and the fact that I have this rash… no I kid, kid. So since I just finished my other chapter and am kind of in the mood to write, but my other computer is of course being stupid. I have been watching things that have nothing to do with the time area I have been writing in such as Space Balls, Shall We Dance, and the original Texas Chain Saw Massacre; you know the one from the 60's and it has no baby or something, I don't know I never saw the new one, anyway you get the idea. My friends and me are going to make a movie hippie style and I get to live. So here you go with another chapter and feel free to ask any questions and I will be completely over come to answer them. Also you get to know the history why the town is so mean to InuYasha. Muhahaha, more information against InuYasha's will is reviled! Enjoy!

The sun had peaked over and InuYasha decided it was time to get up, after all the day wasn't going to wait for him. He had been awake for quite some time, he was always an early riser, but then again his bed was like a piece of heaven at the moment. His memories came flowing back to him slowly like the trickle of a stream, his head seemed to be clouded and impaired. After the beating he got last night he had a hard time stopping a stream of blood down his arm, it turns out that one of the rocks had hit one of his major veins or something to the effect and it was like a fountain leaking blood. After a while though it stopped but it did leave his arm sore. Then he thought about how Miroku didn't have any training today so he would be looking for him and no doubt Kagome would come looking for him. But after thinking that he quickly remembered that he wouldn't have to worry about her any more. Sighing off any further thoughts that kept him in bed he rolled out and headed to the well as he did every morning. As he walked for some reason the injuries he received hurt more than they normally did, and as added pain his vision kept blurring and no matter how he tried to shake the fuzziness out of his head it still clouded all of his senses.

Never the less InuYasha headed to the well off of the side of town, it was his private well so to say, no one ever went there because they thought that since his bucket had touch that water the rest must be contaminated. It's not like he could care anyway, after all that just made it easier for him. That way he wouldn't have to worry about running into any of the humans that hated his blood so much.

As he tripped and swayed to the well he only felt groggier and he could feel his forehead burning up. InuYasha never had been sick before though, colds where for the weak and he couldn't let something like this get him down from living his life. He saw the well standing there so sturdy and knew that he must stand like the well, but then again the well was seen as useful, it let people get water, InuYasha was only used to blame things on.

InuYasha put his bucket on the rope and put it down the well, every movement he made he felt every muscle in his body work through the action, as if time it self was slowly coming to a halt. As he heard the sound of the bucket hitting the water he tried to speed up his actions but in doing so he felt his blood turn on fire.

It coursed through him painfully as sweat dripped down his face and the salty bile that came from his skin burned into the cuts that were made last night. As he pulled the bucket up he knew that the pain was too much and as he tried to make it back to his bed. But it was so far away and even though he tried to reach it he ended up tripping over his own feet that refused to move as he fell into unconsciousness letting his bucket fall and splash all over the ground. But no one was there to catch him or call for help, only the sun getting ready to burn, and the ground greedily soaking up the water that spilled.

When Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that Kaede was leaving the house. Kagome put her hand up against her chest in bafflement, she didn't know she was leaving so quickly. Kagome knew she check on the elderly and the sick that couldn't get out of bed but this early? She ran out after her and made sure that she closed the door behind. She looked around and when she spotted Kaede she ran to her side and fell into her strides.

"Kaede, where are you going?" Kagome had to lean down a bit in order to see her face seeing the height difference.

"I am going to go make sure that InuYasha is alright, you needn't worry though child, InuYasha shall be fine he is a strong young fellow and I'm sure all he has is a couple of scratches that he himself could most likely take care of."

"I'm sure your right but won't the villagers get upset that your helping him out? After all he is an outcast." Kagome asked her with her hand up against her chest again, a little ways from her chin.

"No child, you seem to worry to much about others for one whose sprit is bond to nothing. I am one of the Town Elder's Council and they must listen to what the other elders say as well as I. They will not harm me in anyway out of respect." She strolled along casually as if this were nothing out of the ordinary, her walking to InuYasha's house with a basket of herbs and bandages on her arm.

"Child would you like to help me take care of the young lad, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a young lady such as yourself help tend to his wounds, in fact I think he might prefer your hands to mine. After all mine have seen better days while yours live them now." She held up her hand to show the deep creases that laced rough skin in them as well as scars that had healed many years ago. Kagome looked at her own hand, the skin on it was soft and smooth, the creases in them were much fainter and Kagome noticed that her hand was much darker from living outside her whole life as Kaede had to stay indoors for the most part of hers. As Kagome continued to examine her hand Kaede lowered hers down.

"I'll take that as a yes then. Come along Kagome, we should hurry up and not keep him waiting." Kagome lowered her hand and nodded to Kaede as she quickened her pace to keep up with the stride of the lively old woman.

"Ahhhhh!" A girl woke up in pain, soaking the sheets she slept in her sweat. Her head was pounding, as if it was trying to escape her skull. She sat up and then doubled over in pain causing her to scream once again. Her whole body hurt, it was as if she was on fire or something. But no there were no words for the aches, the burning she felt that reached down to her bones.

Upon these screams she could hear rushing of feet and the swish of a skirt coming up the stairs as fast as they were able. The door busted open as the girl side glance them standing in the doorway. Her sweat dripped off the tip of her nose, her hair was matted down and stuck to her burning skin as the only sound that filled the room as time stood still was the sound of her breathing in painful breaths that escaped her to quickly. She could not catch it as it would fly away from her, just as the butterflies do.

It was a while before anyone spoke up and the first one was Kagome's mom. She stepped forward and spoke as any mother would to their children.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of-" But she cut off.

"Who are you? Where am I and where is everyone else?" The girl spoke harshly, as spat out her questions that sounded slightly panic and frantic. A sad and sympathetic look came over Kagome's mom's face as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sota, go and get Kaede." She turned to look at her son and father stand in the doorway. Sota sprung out from being frozen in time and got a worried look on his face that covered in sweat quickly.

"Right, I'm on my way." He ran out of the door quickly but tripped over the cat doing so.

"Father, would you please go and get some fresh water from the well?"

"Yes of course." And off he went too but in a slower manner, as if time was slowly turning its wheels and going back to normal. Kagome's mom turned back to the girl as she looked at her, her eyes still demanding answers to her questions but they were less hostile.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Kagome's mother used a voice that she used when trying to sooth her children when her husband…

"My name is Sango, now answer me, where and I, who are you, and where is everyone else?" She held her stomach seeing how the slight pressure eased her pain and helped her sit up, but she still used her other arm to lean back on, putting most of her weight on it. Kagome's mom avoided her gaze by looking in her lap. She was trying to compose herself for what she was about to say. She slowly took Sango's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes.

"A mother never wants to tell bad news to anyone, especially me. I'm the worst at telling it, well maybe next to my kids. What I have to tell you is no joking matter, and I know you won't want to hear it. You see my family and I are gypsies that were traveling across the land in order to find something. As we traveled we came across a massive slaughter and all that could be seen was blood. Blood had covered the ground as if it was a blanket hugging it, and the ground soaked it up changing the color of the soil to a deep red that was slowly turning brown as it dried. Scattered across the ground were bodies, they had cuts all over, deep huge gashes that leaked what little blood left inside. Some had their eyes tightly shut and others had them wide open. There was only one person with breath left, struggling to stay alive, and that was you.

Sango looked at her, the information slowly sinking in to her mind, as if time was still trying to go back to it's normal speed and then all of the sudden it did. Her eyes widened, her face was twisted in horror, and then she let out what anyone would have, she screamed. Letting her denial scream of no ring through the house and echo as it ceased and only the sounds of sobs where heard.

Kagome continued to walk but more closely to Kaede, the people of this town really didn't like outsiders, all of them would smile and greet Kaede then turned to Kagome and gave her a sour look as if they would drop dead before simply smiling at her. She would smile at them but quickly gave that up and decided to look at the sky instead and today the sun seemed to smile at her; at least something did.

When they left the main part of town Kagome looked back around her where no one was outside playing and the ground was parched. There was no grass over here, at least the bit that was had turned brown without any hopes of coming back to life.

"Kaede, are we almost there?" Kagome asked stepping a bit closer to her.

"Yes, just a bit more and we should be at his house." Kaede had a normal look on her face as they traveled. Kagome looked at the houses that seemed too sad, as if these people where just making it by a thin hair on the verge of breaking.

"Ah, there it is." Kaede said pointing ahead, it was the last house in the town, it was spaced out from the others and if possible a bit nicer looking, but only a bit. The grass was still brown but it had a bush full of red roses growing right up against the house. The house was the same size as the others and the white paint seemed to be chipping off a bit but not to bad.

Kaede walked up to the house and raped her knuckles on the door. They stood there on the small porch that shaded the sun that was beginning to heat up but there was no answer from with in. Kaede furrowed her brow and this time she called out after she knocked a bit harder.

"InuYasha, are you there? It is only me and Kagome." Kagome wished she didn't say that last part, she hopped that he wouldn't refuse help just because of her. They waited there a few more moment and Kaede sighed. She walked over to the rose bush and looked at it. After a few moments she stuck her hand in it.

"Kaede, what are you doing!" Kagome asked, you don't go sticking your hand in a rose bush everyone knows that.

"Calm down child, I am just getting the house key. Everyone keeps a spare somewhere and I just happen to know where InuYasha keeps his." She showed Kagome the piece of silver shinning in the bit of sun as she walked over and slipped it in the lock. There was a faint click as Kaede removed the key and pushed open the door.

The inside the house was dark, but you could still make out the objects of InuYasha's bed, unmade of course, the small stove built on top of an oven and a table with four chairs around it with only one pulled out. Kaede stepped in and looked around.

"It seems that InuYasha is not here." She walked in and went to the table.

"There's no note here, where could her have gotten off to?" Kagome stepped in, closing the door behind her and looked around, there wasn't much here, it seemed that he was living on nothing but the basics, like Kagome's home with out the wheels.

"Wait Kaede, maybe he's upstairs." She pointed to the stairs in the corner that would lead to a second story, 'but then why is his bed down here?' She asked herself as she stood in front of the steps.

"No, he wouldn't be up there, he never is, he always stays down here and he usually waits for me before he heads off to the Sacred Tree."

"Kaede does this happen so often that you have a routine?" Kagome asked glancing at the stairs and the walking over to her.

"Well it's been happening for years but sadly enough child yes I guess you could say that we have a routine. I know maybe he went to the well to get water that's one of the first things he does in the morning, perhaps he just woke up a bit later. Let's go greet him shall we?" Kaede asked stepping out of the house and held the door open for Kagome. Kagome nodded and as she turned around she couldn't help but noticed there was a pile of bandages by the bed that where drenched in dry blood.

Kagome raced out of the door and waited at the end of the lawn on the beaten path that would lead them to the well. When Kaede dropped the key back in the rose bush she walked over to Kagome shifting the basket to her other arm.

"Here let me take that from you." Kagome took the basket as Kaede thanked her and they were off to the well.

"Kaede, why does InuYasha live alone? I mean he lives downstairs and yet you say that he never goes upstairs. But then why are there four chairs at the table?"

Kaede sighed as if she knew this was coming and wasn't thrilled about explaining it.

"Child you know that InuYasha is a half demon and that he has a difficult life. Tragedy has followed him his whole life, even far before he was born."

"Go on." Kagome pressed and Kaede sighed once again.

"You see InuYasha is a half demon but he's also half human. His father was a greatly know demon, many had feared him, human and demon alike. His mother was a beautiful woman who cared greatly about everyone; she didn't stop a moment whether the person was in pain, or just wanted to talk, she was blind as to who their blood claimed them to be.

One day a man came with his son to this town and of course she welcomed them with arms wide open into her home which is where I live today. The town was so peaceful and full of life that the man was in awe. Throughout his life there was nothing but pain and fighting and when you come across a place on the same planet that has nothing to do with such hurt you can't help but be amazed. He wasn't injured, in fact his intentions where to just stop for the night and then head off in the morning, but he stayed much longer than that. He was captivated with her, the way she welcomed him and helped anyone that came into her doorway without thinking they might want to kill her.

Soon the day had turned into weeks and weeks into months. They had fallen in love and the young child had spent his days playing carelessly with the other village children even though he was a demon and they were human. Soon after they were married they moved into the house that InuYasha lives in at the edge of town since I could take care of the injured people she could spend all the time she wanted now with her new family without having to worry about the sick.

Years had passed and they were blessed with a child, the very InuYasha that you know and everyone was overjoyed, as they were with any new life that came into this town.

But not everyone can live happily ever after. You see since we were so peaceful we never had to worry about war and having protection against evil but we soon wished we did. InuYasha's father was thought to have given up his power so now demons were fighting over the land he had acquired over his many years of fighting. He didn't mind losing the land; he after all had all he could ever ask for right here. But when the demons discovered that he was still alive they wanted to do away with him, many were angry that he let his land go to waste and wanted to make him pay. So they started to come, ripping the town we had worked so hard on to pieces, but InuYasha's parents weren't going to sit there and only protect themselves.

InuYasha's father had fought many of them and saved people from being torn from limb to limb while his mother's healing touched saved many from the brink of death."

"So then why do they hate him so much? I mean they saved them after all, why would they be so hostile?"

"In the end his father had died from a wound that even his mother could not heal. InuYasha's mother died when he was still very young due to an illness that she had caught and even though she fought it for many years she lost the battle.

Since the whole reason the town was attacked was InuYasha's father's fault and he was no longer around so they found it fit to blame his offspring. They never forgave his father so the other elders and I have to have protection laws to make sure he doesn't get killed."

"But what about the other son?"

"That was InuYasha's half brother, I don't know to much about him, all I know is he protected the woman who loved him like a mother while she helped the sick, after that she died I never saw him after that. The last time I saw him was right before the funeral."

"So everyone hates InuYasha because of the demon attack and they hate outsiders because InuYasha's father was one?" Kagome asked simplifying the whole story, she felt so bad for him, but now she was sure who InuYasha really was and what she was in for.

"In a nut shell yes, with out his mother's words to change the towns-people's minds we could do nothing in our power to have them forgive."

"But why doesn't he sleep upstairs? It is his house now."

"I asked once and he told me that he couldn't knowing that his mother and father both died in the same bed a door down from his." Kaede sighed finishing the story and looked at Kagome as her thoughts raced through her mind. It seemed like they had spent so much time talking about InuYasha's past but they really didn't spend that much time at all, in fact the short path to the well was coming to and end as the well came into view. But lying right next to the well was a body. Kaede was the first to see it and as she started running Kagome saw it too.

She hitched up her skirt and ran past Kaede and reached the body first. She didn't need to turn it over to know who it was, it was InuYasha, and if they didn't hurry he was done for.

I was going to make this chapter longer but I think I'll leave you hanging for another week, I know how evil I am. Yes I think this came out nicely, well meanly but now I know a bit of what will happen next chapter. And if you don't know this I FINALLY GOT MY CELL PHONE! It only took a year and straight A's but I did it. So till next time!


	5. Almost to late

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my new cell phone, it's under my dad's name since he pays the bills.

Okay well I'm writing now, I know I'm so sorry that I got lazy and know that school's started maybe I can find the time and get back on track. I don't know maybe if someone had yelled at me maybe then I would have started to write but anyway here you go with another chapter.

"InuYasha?" InuYasha was starting to wake up, the groggy feeling in his head still lingered and he still was having a hard time focusing his eyes. As he tried to sit up he moaned feeling his muscles stiff and ridged and now all he could feel was ice slowly filling his veins. But when he tried to sit up he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder and it was enough to keep him laying down.

"Don't move, your still in a lot of pain, just relax and take it easy. You'll be fine, just go back to sleep for the time being." The voice was soothing to him and even though he couldn't tell who the owner was he didn't care as he drifted back into sleep.

Kagome and Kaede had brought InuYasha back home, well Kagome did. Kaede wanted to ask one of the strong young men in the village but Kagome said they couldn't wait that long. Besides Kagome was a strong young girl so she hosted InuYasha up on her back as Kaede cleared the way for them. He wasn't that heavy at all, Kagome figured that he didn't need to eat a lot and was fit seeing how he was a half demon. On the way back she walked as quickly as she could and carried him up the stairs into the third bedroom on the left side that Kaede called InuYasha's room.

Along the way they bumped into Sota who was looking for Kaede, as it turns out to be their luck the girl they had found decided now of all times to wake up. Kagome had no choice, she was left to take care of InuYasha as Kaede and her mom took care of the girl whose name turned out to be Sango.

It had been several hours now and InuYasha didn't seem to be getting any better, he was no longer warm, his fever had dropped but it continued to drop and now he was freezing cold to the touch. Kagome piled on a few blankets but if she where to put anymore on his body wouldn't be able to breath. He was still sweating and he looked like he was in pain. There was nothing she could do for him, Kaede was still with Sango and her mother didn't know anything more than Kagome did so they would have to wait.

InuYasha had woken up painfully a few times so Kagome hushed him back to sleep hoping that it would be more peaceful than staying awake, but she could only hope. This whole time there was no other sound but footsteps walking up and down the stairs as well as the sound of breathing. Kagome hated the sound of silence, the windows here blocked out all the sounds of life out doors so she decided to hum a tune. But then again Kagome was never a good singer and she didn't know any tunes, she would always forget them; some gypsy she turned out to be. But she decided to give it a shot, one song played back to her when they traveled a day with another caravan and decided to give it a try so she hummed it. It was a slow sad one that played high soft melodies.

The caravan she heard it from told stories that Kagome had never heard before and they would play instruments that angels where said to play. She was amazed and wished she had could play a tune on one of those beautiful wooden instruments, anything would be better then the sound of her voice cracking as she tried to reach the high notes. Even so the song she hummed seemed to help ease his worried expression and put him into a deeper sleep. She sat there and she hummed a bit softer until she came to a complete stop. She looked at InuYasha and his face; it was so peaceful, smooth, and… beautiful.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, she never had the chance to realize it before but he was everything her father had told her. She knew very well what her fortune held before her, it was just she never thought how even though she had been searching this whole time for him that she would never want it to come true.

'I just wish that time would stay like this forever, calm and peaceful, having everything you could ever need without worrying about what tomorrow will bring.' She leaned over and brushed his bangs on his cool forehead with the tips of her fingers, almost as if she was petting him. His body relaxed further and his ears for the first time leaned comfortably back, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted to touch them, and so she did.

"Glade to get that out of my system." She sighed quietly to herself and leaned back placing her hands back on her lap. After she did the door open and turning around she saw Kaede beckon her. Kagome nodded and stood up walking out the door soundlessly as she could feel InuYasha tense up again.

On the other side of the door Kaede closed it and looked at Kagome.

"Well how is he?' She asked, on her arm was a basket that would normally be used to carry fruits.

"His fever has gone down, but now his skin is cold to the touch and yet he continues to sweat. He's woken up a few times, but he was in so much pain I helped him back to sleep." Kagome avoided looking at Kaede's eye, for some reason she found her folded hands more interesting and there was a small blush on her face.

"I see, well I need to check on him but I would like to ask a favor of you. Your mother is already tied up and I already have Sota and your grandfather running errands so that leaves you. I need you to go out and but something for dinner and could I trust you to cook us a good meal?" Kagome looked up at her, the blush on her face suddenly forgotten, as she nodded stupidly.

"Good, here you go child, and I would think this would be enough to cover the cost?" She asked taking out of her pocket a small deep red velvet bag and placed it in Kagome's hand. Kagome wasn't expecting it to be so heavy as her outstretched hand fell from the weight of the bag. She leaned forward and caught it, but just barely. She straightened up holding the bag in her both hands as if she was cupping water and looked as Kaede shook her head with as smirk on her face. Kagome smiled from embarrassment as her blush returned.

"So I'll take this and go shopping for food and cook us a nice warm meal okay." She said taking the basket and running down the stairs laughing nervously. Kaede smiled warmly and then headed into InuYasha's room.

Kagome walked out of the house slipping the coin bag into her pocket and rested the handle of the basket on the crock of her arm. She smiled at herself seeing how stupid she probably just looked as shook her head. But as she did she looked at all the people around her as they gave her glances and torn their stares away from her as if they where never looking at her to begin with. Kagome hated people like these, she knew they had ever right to feel like that but still, she wasn't going to bring them any harm and she wasn't staying at all, in fact they might leave tomorrow if she was lucky.

She walked around the stands and knew that she was getting ripped off from venders but it wasn't like she had a choice, there was no other place she could buy the vegetables anyway. After a while she figured she had all she would need to make a good warm meal so she was heading back to Kaede's place, but she figured to the best way to go about it was through side streets. After all the stares and evil hated glances she couldn't help but get tried of it so easily.

Kagome walked shifting her purchases around in the basket when she heard voices mumbling. Normally she wouldn't mind, in fact she was going to pass right by them when she heard his name. 'InuYasha?' She thought and stopped walking. She walked over to the edge of the building, the voices where coming from the open window, it sounded like a bar….

"Your kidding, you all went up to him and did that?" It sounded like the bartender, he was in complete surprise.

"Are you kidding, I said I wish I could have done that, but I value my life, I know that no good half breed would tear me to shreds in a matter of seconds." The second voice belonged to a man who sounds like he had knocked back a few too many. His words where slurred together and he seemed to be having trouble finding the right words to use.

"So then what did you really do to InuYasha?" The first voice sounded confused.

"We just did what we normally did, toss a few rotten fruits and sharp rocks, but this time he won't be leaving the old healers' house." There was a third voice, this one belonged to a woman, she seemed to be fine, unlike the second man, but she had an arrogant sound about her, as if she was better than anyone who happened to be in the same room as her.

"What do you mean by that? You couldn't have poisoned him, his demon blood wouldn't be affected by it."

"True as that may be, but if you give a human a Ginaga plant they will no doubt die, but if you give it to a demon they will live. Then again if you give a demon a Dralow herb he will perish in a matter of seconds yet it completely is harmless to humans." The woman spoke taking a few sips of something in between sentences. So the second drunken man finished her sentences.

"So if you mix them together and coat sharp rocks in them and have them come in contact with fluids you end up kill anything, human, demons, plants, animals…"

"Or half demons." Kagome whispered to herself. She covered her mouth but the three people continued to talk.

'InuYasha, he's in danger.' Kagome thought as she moved out of the wall's shadow and ran down the ally way to Kaede's home. It wasn't too much further from where she was but she didn't know how much longer he had to live, and if he died then there was no saving…

But Kagome never got to finish her thoughts as she was sent flying on her face and received a mouthful of dirt. As she spit out the dry foul tasting dust she sat up and looked behind her, she had tripped over… a small boy.

"Huh…" She couldn't believe it, he was covered in dirt and there was small cuts all over his body. Kagome couldn't help but start to freak out as she looked left and right.

"Who just abandons a child in the middle of no where?" Kagome walked over on her knees to the small figured and placed her basket down on the ground. The boy, he was so small, she could have mistaken him for a baby, in fact she was surprised that she didn't. Kagome slowly picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Hey there, are you alright? Come on now, wake up kid." She didn't know what to do, and the fact she was in a hurry wasn't helping.

"Listen kid you need to wake up because… um, there's a large monster coming to get us and if you don't wake up he's going to eat you." She continued to look around seeing if she could find the person responsible for this kid, but then again, what was she going to do if she did find the person, say don't leave your kid in the middle of an ally cause they could really get hurt and then run off? Besides, Kagome had the feeling that that's what they wanted.

But it worked, or at least she think it did, he slowly woke up groaning, she could see his tiny hands ball into fist and rub his eyes as they slowly opened. He looked into her face with his large green eyes and blinked a few times.

"Hey are you okay?" Kagome asked using a gentle voice so she wouldn't scare him.

"Where am I?" He had a small voice and it was still coated with sounds of waking up and wanting to return to sleep.

"It's okay, my name is Kagome, I'm here to help you. I'm going to take you back to a place that can help clean your cuts okay?" She spoke sweetly as she could to the boy. When she finished talking she could feel worry completely take over every thing in her body but she tried not to let it surface.

This small boy didn't need to know what was going on, there's already too many people involved in this already. InuYasha was in danger, he could die any minute and here she is holding a boy that was beat up and abandon in an ally.

"Okay, thank you Kagome." He nodded his head and rolled over into her, as if she was his mother and he was soaking up her body heat. The sun seemed to miss the ally leaving it cold and damp, the garbage piled up from the stores and restaurants. Kagome shifted his body weight to one arm as she stuck her arm under the basket handle and stood up. When she shifted his weight she looked down and almost dropped him, this boy had a tail. It was big and fluffy but she knew that demon or not she couldn't turn him away and leave him, she knew she wouldn't be any better than the rest of the townspeople. Kagome turned around and ran back to Kaede's praying it wasn't too late.

As she ran she didn't bother to acknowledge the townspeople staring at her run in bewilderment, she just ran. Tearing open the door she ran up the stairs and ran into her brother walking down the hallway.

"Sota, where's Kaede!" She was out of breath and she could feel the small boy whimper as he felt the quicken pace of her breathing and her heart.

"She's helping InuYasha still, sis what's in your arms?" The look on his was confused and he was on the verge of being scared as if whatever Kagome was holding would jump out and tear his face off then eat it.

"Well get her!" She yelled pushing past him and heading into on of the empty rooms.

"Right!" He yelled sounding still confused but jumped into action when hearing his sister yell at him so frantically.

Kagome entered the room and carefully placed the boy on the bed, he was no longer whimpering and he was starting to wake up fully giving Kagome his full attention.

"There, you see now all we need is Kaede to come and take care of you." Kagome's breath had started to calm down as she wiped her forehead from the sweat that was starting to bead it.

"You, you're the band of gypsies that came here because of the half demon right?" He asked clutching the sheets in his tiny clawed hands and pulling them up to his chin. Kagome looked at him with sadness filling her eyes. She knew this boy was afraid of her and that even he knew what was going on.

"Yes, but don't worry, hopefully we won't stay much longer. I know that we have already over stayed our welcome as soon as we stepped on your lands." She stood to go see if Kaede was ready but his small voice called to her.

"Wait, please don't leave." Kagome turned around and looked at him, she walked back to his bed side and kneeled next to it."

"Why do you want me to stay here with you? Aren't you afraid that I might try to hurt you and take any money that you have?" The small child just shook his head slightly.

"I can tell, you're not like the other gypsies that come by the towns, your eyes are so much kinder than theirs, just like my mom's were."

"Were, what do you mean by were?" Kagome asked softly, the small kid's eyes where starting to tear up when he mentioned his mom.

"Mother, father, they died." He closed his eyes and Kagome saw the small tears slip out from under his lids.

"It's okay now, you just rest and we'll take care of you." She readjusted the blanket under his chin as his small hands gripped it as he turned over in the bed that his small body seemed to get lost in the mass of materials.

The door now creaked open and Kaede poked her head in.

"Well child, you called for me and now I'm here. What was it that was so urgent for you to run into this house screaming my name and scaring your brother half way into the after life?

Kagome stood up and walked over to her to keep her voice low without scaring the boy out of his light slumber he so willingly slipped into.

"On my way back from shopping I ran over this boy, well tripped and he's in pretty bad shape."

"I see, what happened to him?" Kaede asked glancing around Kagome to see the child laying on the bed.

"I'm not to sure, but it might have something to do with him being a demon." Kagome looked back over her shoulder but then turned around remembering why she was in such a hurry to get back.  
"Just how is Inuyasha doing?" Kaede shook her head and opened the door and the two stepped out.

"I'm afraid I don't know what's going on with him. I've tried everything I can think of but there's no way for me to find out what's wrong with him and he is getting colder by the minute." She shook her head again as if in defeat.

"Kaede I over heard so people talking and I think I might know what's wrong with him. They said that they used a mixture of poisons….it was…Dralow and…" Kagome trailed off trying to remember the other name.

"Ginaga." Kaede finished the sentence for her as a horrificed look came across her face.

"That was it. What does that mean Kaede?"

"It means more than we can handle my dear. Far more than we can."


End file.
